1864
by tvdgirlxxx
Summary: What happens if Katherine whisked Stefan away as soon as he turned? Would he ever become good again? RIPPER STEFAN
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Its tvdgirlxxx! This story is about what would have happened if Stefan had met Katherine as soon as he turned and what would have happened over the years if they stayed together? RIPPER STEFAN INCLUDED.**

'Katherine?' Stefan asked as turned away from the river and saw a vision of beauty walk towards him.

'Why yes steffie!' She joked.

'But you were dead, h...how is this possible?' He said as he got up and met her in the face.

'Simple. I made a deal with George Lockwood and he, well saved me. I'm Katherine Pierce, I'm a survivor, did you really think I'd died?' she replied. He

shrugged.

'I have to go tell Damon right away! He will forgive me then!' He said excitedly!

'Hush Stefan! Damon is gone anyway. In a fit of rage he hopped into the carriage and left, Mystic Falls. Besides that is all the more fun for me! you

were always the better brother.' She coyly smiled. 'But tell Stefan, how is vampire life fitting you?'

'Amazing. I can hear everything! And that blood... oh its divine! I want more Katherine... It feels amazing to be at the top of the food

chain...' Stefan exclaimed, high off the intoxicating blood. Katherine chuckled.

'I take it your humanity is gone then, tell me Stefan would you like to see all that vampirism has to offer you?' Stefan nodded eagerly. 'Then lets get

out of Mystic Falls and see what the world has to offer us!'

Katherine vamp sped off to the docks and Stefan nervously followed. Once they reached Katherine stopped.

'See that boat over there? That boat is going to England! And I take it you have never been, compelling 101. Listen you walk up to that man and look

him right in the eye and then you say let us on this boat for free. He will listen.' Katherine explained.

'But what about blood! Oh how i desire to feel that taste again!' Stefan asked.

'Oh don't worry stefan. Once you get on that boat we can have all the fun we want!\

After the boat had set sail they began to feel quite a hunger. Katherine quickly spotted a young sailor sat on the floor. She flirtatiously walked towards him.

'Excuse me? young man would you like to come downstairs with me?' She asked as he eagerly nodded.

once he was safely out of ear shot Stefan locked the door. Katherine then compelled him not to make a noise and tore into his flesh. Stefan couldn't

wait, he tore into the other side of the mans neck and didn't stop once, blood flying everywhere. Katherine didn't bother to stop him from killing. They

are better off dead, she says.

'But what about the blood. What do we do?' Stefan asked nervously.

Katherine walked slowly towards him and licked the the blood dripping from his chin seductively. Stefan couldn't handle it. He attacked her kissing her

hungrily and fiercely. They sped towards the bed, clothed getting torn off as they went. It was hot and passionate. Katherine bit him causing him

pleasure and pain at the very same time. It was the best feeling ever.


	2. Chapter 2

they got off and headed out into the cold hills that were England.

'There doesn't seem to be a place of shelter anywhere!' Stefan exclaimed.

'Fear not Stefan, I'm sure we could make ourselves QUITE comfortable out here.' She replied.

Just then, by true luck, a battered up cart was headed down the road.

'A couple. Perfect' Katherine said. 'I don't believe I ever showed you this trick, but let me tell you, its one of my favourites.' She continued as she lay

across the floor and proceeded to explain to him exactly what to do. When the cart came to a halt as they saw him and Katherine on the road.

'Help!' He screamed. 'Help, please help!'

the woman got out the car and was astonished and worried.

'Hold on a sec, I will just grab my husband from the car.'

As they both stood by the car doors Katherine gave him the signal and they attacked. She said, they could have compelled, but as Katherine said, its

more fun to enjoy the hunt and have to hold them in place and hear their screams. And frankly by the end, the couple had lost their head and their

lives but they had never felt more alive...

England was a blast but after 1905 it was rather a bore and quite frankly, NYC sounded like much much much more fun...

 **short paragraph. Sorry! Got a writers block :( new chapter will come soon though!**


	3. Chapter 3

After reaching and staying for multiple decades, Katherine grew bored of aimlessly killing and decided it was time to branch out a bit, give their lives some purpose.

'Stefan?' She said one day.

'Yes?' He said and as he tore his fangs out of a girls body. 'What.'

'I've decided to give our lives some purpose. I mean its 1950 and we haven't done anything! You know what I would like to do?' She began to explain.

'What?' Stefan asked beginning to get curious.

'I want to create a pack, like werewolves do. Except our pack will be vampires... and maybe a few others.'

'But why?' Asked Stefan curiously.

'You see, the original vampire, Klaus is after me and... I just want to make sure I have a chance against him. Plus, wouldn't it be fun to ruin some poor innocent peoples lives?' She explained.

'You've already sold the idea to me.' He replied wickedly.

The next morning they acquired a list of supernatural beings who would be able to aid them.

'A witch?' Stefan asked.

'Already got one. Threatened her sisters life if she didn't join. She did attempt to kill me, but failed. She the agreed to join and signed a SPECIAL contract requiring her to stay. I then proceed to kill her sister right before her eyes.'

'Just the Katherine I know.' Stefan coyly said. 'Werewolf?'

'One in particular. His name is Joshua and he's always been... **fond** of me, if you know what I mean. I suppose you wouldn't mind if I, **convinced,** him to come?' Katherine said while batting her eyelashes.

Stefan couldn't resist. 'Fine... but remember you owe me!' Stefan said giving in to her request. 'Vampires? Other than us of course.'

'Ahhh thats your job. I want you to find someone. Someone who won't mope and cry about taking human lives, but someone who finds it exhilarating and loves the power. Those are the kinds of people who will train to be strong and powerful. BUT... don't compel them into turning. They remember their compulsion once they turn and we won't be able to compel them. And we do want this one to be our ally.' Katherine said.

'I'm on it.'

Stefan headed out and went straight to the bar. He scanned the room. There were 5 people there. first one? Too mopey. Second? Too cocky. Third?

Drunk. Fourth? Beautiful... but stupid. The fifth. She was ideal. She wasn't sad and miserable, but not too cocky to get too excited. She seemed

educated from the book she was reading but had this aura that made her seem like she felt powerless. And as Stefan knew, its the ones who feel

powerless who adapt the best to having power. He slid over to her.

'Hey there.' He said. 'Read that book. Classic.'

'Really? I dunno I just started. I thought a new book would be good. I mean I needed something to distract me from my dads dictator-ness.' She said as she began to get heated up. 'Sorry, I shouldn't be telling you all this.' She added getting flustered.

Daddy issues? Even better.

'Its quite alright. Dad's bad? I've been there. Mine was abusive though.' Stefan said. Katherine tactic number 1- resonate with them. They will get

closer and be more willing.

'Oh my god. Im so sorry. I don't want to be a jerk, but if you don't mind me asking, what happened after that?' She replied.

'Oh I killed him.' Stefan bluntly replied. He knew he shouldn't have but he couldn't resist. She quickly began backing away, muttering a lame excuse under her breath. He ran after her.

'Don't be afraid.' He compelled her.

'I will not be afraid.' She blindly replied.

'How about we take this somewhere more private?' He suggested as he hurried behind the bar to the dumpsters. After he learnt about her life she eventually asked-

'But why? Why did you kill him? How... how are you not caught? Oh my god why am I ASKING A MURDER THIS!' she began saying, almost saying her thoughts out loud.

'You wanna know a secret? Im a vampire.' He said. At first she was in shock and attempted leaving and crying, the usual, but after coaxing her to

calm down... Stefan told his entire story to her.

'Can you do it?' She said.

'Do what?'

'The vampire face.' She said. So he did.

'W...Will you turn me?' She asked.

Stefan was very pleased. He'd succeeded, and now Violet here is willing to turn.

'Why though?' He asked.

'Because I'm sick of feeling helpless. And after you turned, you killed your father. I want to do the same.'

Murderous instinct? He had found the perfect girl.

'On one condition.' He said. 'You join Katherine and I's pack. We will teach you. In return you fight and stay loyal to us.'

'Done.'

'One thing... before I turn you, I am going to feed off of you.' Stefan said. He wasn't going to spend this much time with a human and not get a taste!

Before she could reply he tore into her neck and hungrily ate. He was a ripper and it took him everything her had not to kill her and stop. But he did it

, fed her his blood, and swiftly snapped her neck.


	4. Chapter 4

When Violet woke she was in a daze of confusion.

'WHOAA WHO ARE YOU?' she screamed to Katherine.

'Katherine Pierce. The Katherine Pierce. Didn't Stefan tell you?' She replied.

'Yes, wait yes he did mention something. Are you the one who has the pack?'

'Forming pack... but why yes yes I am. Here come through to the room. You must be feeling woozy, you need blood.'

'Huh blood? Human blood? Like from a person?'

'Didn't you hear? To be in this pack, to get THIS revenge on you father, you hunt with the pack, you KILL with the pack.' Katherine insisted.

'I'm sorry... Oh god this is all a dream just a very big dream... I SHOULD GO, I'm gonna leave.' violet said while backing up to the door.

Katherine vamp sped ahead. 'Not so fast sister. You made a deal didn't you? Here one bite and you're done. Have one teensy bite of a human and

you'll live! You'd not want to die, would you?' Katherine slowly led her through to the next room where a group of people were sat out, compelled, all

waiting for Violet to feed. Katherine rammed a young man up to Violet and she couldn't resist. Hesitant at first Violet soon began ripping into her victim until he dropped.

Katherine expected her to have a pathetic human break down, whahah I killed someone blah blah blah, which is why she was surprised when Violet said...

'That was incredible. I WANT MORE.'

'Please! Help yourself.'

Together they tore through he flesh of their victims, enjoying their kill, taking their time to gruesomely rip out their hearts, pull their heads off, bleed them to death. The usual. Drenched in blood, grinning from ear to ear, Katherine said...

'Violet feel that switch inside you?'

'Yeah I guess!' She replied.

'Flip it. Close your eyes and breathe and flip it. Whatever guilt must be bottling up inside you will be removed. You will be invincible. You will be happy!' To Violet, this

sounded too good to be true.

She flipped it.

'Here you do the honours.' Katherine said. She handed her a lighter and they watched the pile of bodies and the house go up in flames.

'I was bored of New York anyway.'

 **sorry for the late chapter! I was SUPER busy! Stefan will appear in the next chapter I promise. Reviews and suggestion for what to happen next would be helpful too!**

 **love, Tvdgirlxxx XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, Katherine, Stefan and co were rocking up a nightclub.

'People are starting to get suspicious, you want to feed, take someone outside and for gods sake, try not to kill! In case of killing, remember to pull out

the eyes and teeth of the person before burning the body! Otherwise they can identify!' Katherine warned everyone outside.

'Aye aye Katherine!' Stefan hollered.

And so they went. Thats when Stefan spotted a gaggle of impressionable young kids, around 15 of them.

'Score.' He whispered himself while smirking.

Swiftly he ushered them all outside, convincing them they were all going to play a fun game. Violet tagged a long too and convinced Stefan that she

was going to get a good meal out of this too. When they came outside they spotted Katherine in a tangle with a bartender.

'Fun.' Stefan said mockingly.

'Haha.' She swiftly proceeded to attack the man, compel, and send back inside. 'Looks like you have got a good meal, I want in.'

'Uhh Katherine..'

'Nope. Sorry, you're sharing.'

The young adults began to look worried and frightened, especially after seeing the state the bartender left in. The gang decided that to make this

more interesting they were going to compel the people to not move, but not to not be frightened. Stefan grabbed a pretty blonde girl and to bite her

in the neck and after nearly draining her there, to bite her all the way down the body. Loose and limp the girl was in her last moments.

'Violet, here is your first kill. Do anything, make her bleed. Try everything on her. If you can't, there are plenty more her to practise on.' Katherine and Stefan said.

'Ummm. Ok.'

Violet grabbed the woman and took one long pointy nail and slit her throat, quickly ripped her head off and scrapped up all the blood on the inside.

'Never waste!'

The group were shrieking and in hysterics, not realising that they were too far out for anyone to hear. Katherine was always one for twisted torture

and decided to get a raven haired girl to kill her inconsolable best friend. She, whilst crying, proceeded to rip her friends heart out and lick it, courtesy

of Katherine's compulsion. Katherine delightedly, feasted on the raven girl.

'I'm bored of the charades. Let's just kill them all.' Stefan announced.

They quickly vamp sped around, grabbing people and hungrily devouring them, savouring the taste of their blood licking up scraps on the floor. Violet being the baby of the lot, had the immense job of covering their tracks.

'How far you've come along.' Katherine said to Stefan.

'I'm not your average lost soul anymore Katherine.'

'You are right about that.'

They kissed hungrily and collapsed on the floor. That was their forever.


End file.
